In our mobile society, there is a demand for mobile communication that allows a person to roam freely while maintaining the ability to send, receive, and access information from many locations. A wide range of wireless systems are in use today and more are now scheduled for imminent future deployment.
Examples of conventional wireless devices commonly found in vehicles include AM/FM radios, television receivers, satellite digital audio radio service (SDARS) receivers, global positioning system (GPS) devices and other wireless receivers. In today's mobile environment, many consumers rely on these and other modern technologies to efficiently accomplish tasks that once required additional forethought and pre-planning. More specifically, consumers have increasingly relied on satellite technology due to its added advantages.
For example, a service is currently offered (using GPS technology) that presents users with step-by-step directions that guide them along an efficient route to reach a specific destination based on their tracked position, and, services even provide an indication, or warning, when the user strays from their designated course. Other consumers have subscribed to satellite radio (SDARS technology) primarily for a consistently high quality signal that is made available using digital technology. Not only does the digital signal provide a clearer, crisper audio output, it often carries with it information that describes and classifies the contents therein. For example, some receivers display the title, author, and the like of music playing on the receiver.
Satellite radio is additionally preferred in regions where traditional radio transmissions are unavailable due to limitations resulting from the surrounding geographical environment. Satellite radio, as compared to conventional AM/FM radio is provided substantially free from on-air/audio advertisements, i.e. commercials, or the like. Currently, however, satellite radio subscribers must pay a premium to subscribe to, or access, the service.